Jord City
Jord City is the largest city in the Dragoonasag state of Mylo. Along with Mistian City and Naguro, it makes up the Mistian City-Jord City-Naguro (MCJCN) metropolitan area, which occupies much of Mylo's coast along the Misty Ocean. The city ranks as one of Dragoonasag's leading tourist centers. The city's nicknames are Jord-C, Treasure Chest, and A City of Dreams; the nickname Jewel Box came from traveler James Vahrey, who said the view of Jord City at night reminded him of "a huge treasure chest"; the nickname A City of Dreams came from Jonas Brantz, who gave the city the nickname after moving to the city from Juniperah, Salviana to find his dream job and succeeding in finding it. History The Jord City area was inhabited by the Talpequam people years before English-speaking settlers arrived to the area. In 1793, English-speaking settlers Xavier Deshoum and Jason Hertswick were surveying the area for a good location for Fort Mizzini. They found a spot along the Mistian Coast and went to tell war general Jackson Gerosan that they had found the perfect location. Gerosan, Deshoum, and Hertswick began building the fort near what is now Mizzini Harbor. The fort was completed in 1794. In March of 1810, a community was founded at the location and named after an explorer named Jord Mizzini. The community's first Town Hall was built in 1817, but it was destroyed in 1834. In 1822, the community, then called "Jord Town", replaced Manskatowa as the county seat of Mizzini County, which was created three years earlier. In 1831, a fire destroyed much of "downtown" Jord Town, killing 103 people and damaging fifteen buildings. In the mid-1830s, Jord Town grew into a city, and became "Jord City". In 1851, the harbor that is now Mylo's busiest harbor, Mizzini Harbor, opened for business. In the 1860s, the first skyscrapers in Jord City were built in the business district. By 1907, Downtown Jord City had fifteen skyscrapers. In the 1880s, the Ralphio Marrazzo Bridge was built across the Maussaqua River. In 1925, Kyle Massounas was elected mayor of Jord City. Massounas announced plans to bring more business to the city. While he was mayor, ten new jobs were brought to Jord City. More people moved to the city from other cities such as LeDoux, Almino, and Natonelle. In 1965, Dragoonasag Interstate Route 23 was built through the city, and in 1972, Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 was built through the city, and with those two freeways, more people moved to Jord City. In the late 1970s, Jord City became Mylo's largest city in area and in population. Demographics Population Jord City had a population of 11,962,034 during the last census. Below is the city's population since 1850. Race The racial make-up of Jord City's population was as follows. Economy Jord City's economy has been very good since the mid-1920s. The city was a leading manufacturing center from 1928 to 1995. Jord City is also the state of Mylo's busiest port city. The city has sometimes been called the "New York City of Dragoonasag" because of its status as a major center for media, arts, finance, etc. Jord City is home to both the Jord City Stock Exchange and the Mylo Stock Exchange. Climate Jord City has mild to hot summers and cold winters. The average high for January is 45 degrees, and the average low is 22 degrees. The average high for July is 87 degrees, and the average low is 69 degrees. The highest recorded temperature was 114 degrees on July 8, 1966. The lowest recorded temperature was -2 degrees on January 4, 1983. Jord City is not immune to hurricanes. The city was the victim of Hurricane Dalphan in 1995 and Hurricane Jarita in 2005. Dalphan caused damage to Mizzini Harbor and five beach houses. Jarita caused flooding in parts of the city. Education Jord City has four school districts. They are the Monkola School District, the Mizzini-East School District, the Sacronburg School District, and the West Enzzeta School District. The city has ten primary schools, five middle schools, and nine high schools. Architecture Jord City's architecture is 95% modern. However, the city does have some historic districts, such as East Mehridge, in which some buildings date back to the city's early years as a small town, and Old Enzzeta. Jord City is home to the MCJCN Tower, the tallest building in the state of Mylo. References Category:Large cities Category:Dragoonasag Category:Cities in Mylo